1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to an adjustable display rack, and particularly to an adjustable refrigeration rack for supporting produce on refrigerated produce cases for display.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known in the art to use shelving systems or racks to support perishable goods on refrigerated produce cases for display. The manner in which produce is supported by these systems provides increased sanitation and further creates the appearance of massive bulk. However, these prior art systems have fixed structures, preventing realignment of the system to create a different display appearance, or to accommodate perishable goods of different sizes and shapes.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,084,703 to Hossalla and Stein describes an improved display rack which includes a first shelf section telescopically slidably mounted within a second shelf section so that the rack can be mounted within different size refrigerated produce cases. The Hossalla and Stein refrigeration display rack shelf provides an inclined support surface and a substantially horizontally oriented support surface on which produce can be stacked.
While the Hossalla and Stein refrigeration display rack provides greater adjustability than the fixed structures of the prior art, there is a need for an adjustable display rack capable of supporting produce of different sizes and shapes in a variety of display configurations.